Crossed Fingers
by YellowCar47
Summary: High school AU, Destiel One shot. This is really fluffy and I hope you like it! I write a LOT of Drabbles so if you like drabbles, come to me!


'I am not gay' dean repeated this to himself over and over again but his mind wasn't taking any of his emotion crap. The way his body reacted to Cas, the way he blushed and felt weak in the knees, the way his hands shook and his pants became tighter. 'Stop!' Dean snapped himself out of his trance. He couldn't be in loved with another guy, he had dated so many girls in the past. What was it about this Castiel guy that made Dean's body react like Cas was a huge plate of delicious pie, how his brain gave him fantasies in his dreams and blurred his thoughts when he was around. He couldn't breath when he smiled, like the world had stopped producing oxygen to appreciate the amazing angel-like being on earth. His hair was always ruffled and messy, giving one the impression of a recent make out session but the whole school knew that Castiel Novak was single, and gay. Dean grinned while remembering the way Cas had blushed when Dean found out. He had turned cherry red and looked at his shoes, fumbling with the zipper on his trench coat. 'Oh god he was so cute' dean thought but then scolded himself quietly,  
"Stop it!" He muttered under his breath to himself. Sam was sitting at the table next to him and looked at him, confused,  
"What was that, bro?" Dean jumped at Sam's voice, slightly disappointed that his voice wasn't the deep, monotone, gravel voice of Castiel.  
"Nothing." Dean said but he said it quietly and fumed with his jacket just how Cas had on that beautiful day...  
"Dean!" Dean snapped back to reality and faced his brother, blinking.  
"Yeah? What to you want midget?" Sam rolled his eyes absent mindedly and said,  
"I'm not that short, anyway stop avoiding me. What's up with you? You keep zoning out, are you alright?" Dean sighed. He heard the worry an concern in his younger brothers voice and considered confessing to him. Not that Sam had ever been in a relationship and would probably just laugh but dean needed to tell someone or he would burst. So he took a deep breath and said,  
"I guess so, I've got a bit of a problem..." Sam's eyes glinted at the thought that his perfect, popular brother would have a problem bad enough to consult with his 'bitch' little brother. Sam sat on the edge of dean's bed, they were in his room and dean, even though he was older, had asked Sam for homework help. Sam seemed even more concerned than previously and he slowly said,  
"Did you kill someone?" Sam grinned as dean spun on his heels and said,  
"No! God Sam, could you listen for a sec?" Sam dodged the blue pillow that had been thrown at his head and chuckled before saying, more seriously,  
"I'm sorry, so what's up? Something wrong with a new girlfriend?" Dean sighed, again, and sat next to his brother. He seemed to think about his answer before saying,  
"No, actually it's kind of the opposite," Sam was getting very worried as he said,  
"What do you mean 'opposite'?" Dean swallowed and pursed his lips then said,  
"It's a problem about a guy." Sam couldn't help it, his mouth dropped open and he stared at dean like he had just swallowed a brick,  
"You mean, you're...?" Dean nodded slowly and said,  
"Gay, yes. Or bi. I think I'm bi because of all those previous girls or maybe that didn't mean anything, I don't know." He put his head in his hands and Sam awkwardly patted his back and said,  
"Tell me dude, I'm all ears." Dean raised his eyebrows and said nervously,  
"It's kind of a long story..." Sam shrugged and said,  
"That's alright, I'll listen patiently." Dean sighed and began,  
"Ok well there's this guy," Sam looked at dean and mouthed 'really?' Sarcastically but dean's death glare re-caught his easily distracted focus. Dean took another deep breath and continued,  
"Well we're friends and we have been for a while. I just started 'liking'" dean finger quoted 'liking' and Sam took that as his way to say 'love', he let this go and dean continued,  
"Him and I don't know if he likes me. I think so but I don't want to say anything that could hurt our friendship that took so long to build. It's getting bad, I'm feeling nervous around him and I stutter and blush and he's probably suspicious-" he was cut off by the deep laugh if Sam. He saw Sam on his back, rolling on Dean's bed, Laughing his head off. Dean was red in the face and crossed his arms angrily before saying aggressively,  
"You could keep your humour in, bitch." Sam didn't have the patience to say 'jerk' but he did say after he regained his breath,  
"This is about Cas, isn't it?" Dean was shocked and said shakily,  
"How did you- what are you talking about?" Sam only laughed louder as deans face turned a deeper red and he huffed angrily. When Sam was done his giggle fit, he faced dean and said confidently,  
"This is about Cas isn't it?" He said it like it was a statement, not a question. Dean fumbled with his jacket again and said quietly,  
"How did you know?" Sam was also red in the face from preventing laughs from preventing his laugh to escape his lips. He rolled his eyes again and gave dean a classic bitchface and said,  
"Dude, you are as observant as a friggin' BRICK!" Dean was still confused and Sam groaned, aggravated that dean was acting so innocent and confused,  
"I think he already knows, dean. You practically stare at him every second he's in the room and you go as a tomato whenever he smiles at you." Dean looked nervous and his fingers were fidgeting again as he said,  
"Great, thanks for the sympathy. Now I feel like some gay idiot." Sam grinned and was about to point out that Cas did the same when a call came from downstairs. It was their mother, Mary.  
"Dean! Castiel is here! He says he wants to talk to you!" Dean looked like a deer in the headlights and he squeaked,  
"What do I say?!" Sam giggled and said,  
"Tell him, it's the right thing to do. The worst thing he can do is withhold sex or something." This time the pillow caught him full in the face and he heard dean cursing under his breath as be exited the room.

* * *

Dean quickly jumped down the stairs and saw a beautiful blue eyes boy standing awkwardly on his porch. He grinned widely when he saw dean and said carefully,

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something," he gestured to Sam who had move from Dean's bedroom and was now sitting on the top of the stairs, once again induced in a loud giggle fit. Dean scowled and Cas followed him up the stairs. As dean passed Sam Cas heard him whisper,  
"Not a word, bitch, ill kill you." Sam just giggled and said,  
"Hi, CAS!"  
Cas was shocked at his happiness but just continued to dean's room. He entered the familiar room and looked at the navy blue bed in the middle room. Dean sat, cross legged, in the middle and Cas sat in front of him. They were face to face and cas's breath caught as he stared into dean's silly green eyes. Dean grinned and said nervously,  
"So you had something to tell me?" Cas gulped and looked down, embarrassed. He frantically searched for something to look at, other than the model in front of him, he settled on dean's fingers, were they crossed?  
"Um yes i do." Dean waited patiently and Cas saw his crossed fingers get tighter. What was he hoping Cas would say? That he was no longer gay and he would stop staring or that he still was and gay for him? Cas nervously fidgeted with his trench cost an was surprised to see dean sightly smile at the action. He gulped again and said carefully,  
"I think I'm in love with you." Dean's eyes widened and he uncrossed his fingers. Cas wondered if this meant he didn't hear what he wanted or he heard exactly what he wanted. They sat silently for a moment before dean said hesitantly,  
"I think I'm in love with you too." Cas looked up, a spark of hope in his eyes,  
"Really?" Dean grinned and Cas was caught, once again, breathless by the brilliant grin.  
"Of course! Why else do you think Sam was acting like that? I had just told him and he said for me to tell you so when you came over, he got excited. I told him not to tell you but you probably heard that and well, I didn't want anything to happen and-" he was silenced by Cas' lips moving against his. Dean didn't mind the interruption, not at all. He carefully wrapped his arms around Cas' hips and pulled him closer. Cas put his arms around dean's waist and gasped for air. He looked into dean's green eyes and they glinted as if to say, 'want some more?' Cas smiled and pushed his lips once again onto Dean's and he heard dean moan as Cas tongue swept his inside mouth. Suddenly, dean jumped back. Cas looked hurt and carefully looked at dean who was staring at a small package that had been flung at him from the door. He leaned in closer and immediately identified the sealed square package, condoms. Dean growled and stormed through the door and Cas heard Sam's mischievous giggle as dean chased him around the small house. Cas laughed as he heard the brothers bickering and fighting. He heard small snippets of phrases,  
"Dude, you were MOANING!"  
"We only kissed!"  
"It's getting bigger!"  
"Keep your nose out!"  
"Could you keep your 'love times' a bit quieter?" A gasp, then dean,  
"You little..." Then more scuffling and fighting,  
"I couldn't resist!"  
"Where did you even get condoms?!"  
"The corner store!"  
"They sell condoms?!"  
"Getting some ideas, brother?" Cas giggled as he heard dean slap Sam. Mary's worrisome voice wafts up the stairs,  
"Boys, what's going in up there?" Sam and dean ran down the stairs to tell on the other, Cas could head there shortened stories as they talked over each other,  
"Kissing!"  
"Privacy! Bitch!"  
"Sex! Jerk!"  
"You asshole!" Cas heard another slap but both boys said, 'ow' so he assumed it was Mary,  
"Both of you need to watch your language and explain what happened, Sam, you go first." Dean groaned and Sam said excitedly,  
"Well, first dean explained that he loved Cas and he wanted advice then Cas came over and i let them get some privacy" Cas heard dean about to peroration but Mary shushed him and Sam continued,  
"I was innocently siting in my room like a good boy when I heard a MOAN come from Dean's room! I had to look! I saw them making out and I could tell it was going to become more so to help dean out, I threw a new condom at him!" Mary was silent and Cas worried she would be upset but she said, careful to keep her voice steady,  
"Is this true dean?" Dean quickly said,  
"No! Sam was being very annoying and he was standing outside my door, WATCHING us! He wasn't in his room! And we were NOT going to have sex!" The two started bickering again and Mary slapped them, again.  
"Listen Sam, Dean's love life is no business of yours, you do not interfere with him and Cas." Cas listened and he could almost head dean sticking his tongue out at sam. Mary turned to dean and said,  
"And YOU, dean. Need to be less aggressive against your brother and TRY to be safe if-" dean was very frustrated and said.  
"We were NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Sam laughed and Cas heard dean punch his arm. Cas was glad that they had forgotten until,  
"Cas sweetie! Can you come down here for a second please?" Cas groaned and slowly trudged down the stairs. Dean and Sam were both sitting on the living room couch, arms crossed, giving each other death glares. Mary gestured for Cas to sit between them and dean immediately grasped his hand. Sam snorted at the action and dean just growled at him.  
Mary quietly said,  
"Cas dear, did you kiss my son?" Cas looked down sheepishly and said,  
"Yes I did. I apologise Ms. Winchester." Mary stood there, looking at the three boys, two holding hands, two fuming at each other and one looking down at the floor, embarrassed. All three were surprised when Mary pulled them up and gave them all one big bear hug.  
"You boys are the cutest things, you know that?" She said and dean said,  
"What do you mean? Aren't you upset that I'm, with a guy?" Mary laughed and said,  
"Are you kidding me? Of course not! I am happy for you no matter what gender you prefer!" Sam seemed to be shocked but happy, he obviously didn't want his mom to e angry at him for his little she seemed fine with the entire situation. Dean and Cas were more than thrilled but their moods were dampened when Mary made them promise not to have sex until they were 18 and both wearing "protection". It was an embarrassing conversation to say the least. Nevertheless, the couple was happy and that's what mattered.


End file.
